


«За что я очень, очень, очень люблю своих папочек.» Подробный отчет Зимнего Солдата.

by Saysly



Series: Два Отморозка и Смертоносный Карапуз [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Feminisation, HYDRA Husbands, Humor, M/M, blow job mention, otherwise sex free, usual warnings apply, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Когда Рамлоу и Роллинз подают запрос на содержание (человеческим языком говоря — на опеку) Зимнего, требуется подробный отчет об их состоятельности в подобном качестве. Зимний старается как можно тщательнее заполнить все графы.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jack Rollins
Series: Два Отморозка и Смертоносный Карапуз [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	«За что я очень, очень, очень люблю своих папочек.» Подробный отчет Зимнего Солдата.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [“Why I really, really, really love my daddies”, a mission report by Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679554) by [Garotte8Goodnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garotte8Goodnight/pseuds/Garotte8Goodnight). 



> История — голый анекдот, написанный чисто ради поржать, это слова автора!

**Заявка на перманентную передачу имущества от:** агента Рамлоу, командира отряда, агента Роллинза, заместителя командира отряда

 **Наименование организации, если оно отличается от адреса заявителя:** ЩИТ, Страйк, отряд Альфа

 **Основание заявки:** Мы ему нравимся больше всех

 **Сопровождающая документация:** Полевой отчет от запрашиваемого на изъятие имущества, касающийся технического обслуживания и ухода во время нахождения на попечении агента Рамлоу и агента Роллинза. (См. в приложении)

*

 **Вложение 1:** Полевой отчет  
**Заголовок:** За что я очень, очень, очень люблю своих папочек  
**Агент:** Зимний Солдат  
**Серийный номер:** 32557038

 **Пункт 1.** Техническое обслуживание.

Мои папочки очень тщательно следят за эффективностью моей работы. Порой их идеи намного лучше, чем у отдела технической поддержки — например в том, как они убирают с моего лица мешающиеся волосы. Хотя иногда это заставляет их спорить между собой, потому что они никогда ни в чем не могут прийти к согласию.

Например, на прошлой неделе папочка Джек заплетал мне волосы, и он купил мне несколько очень красивых лент (что меня очень обрадовало, потому что до папочек мне никто ничего не покупал), но потом папочка Брок сказал:

— Джек, мы не будем вплетать бантики ему в волосы, это по-пидорски.

Я не понял, потому что не видел связи между бантами и гомосексуальными наклонностями, но папочка Джек закатил глаза и привел убедительный довод:

— Во-первых, вчера я засовывал член каждому из вас в жопу, так что на данный момент я считаю нас достаточно пидорами для бантиков.

С чем я согласен — возможно, ношение бантов в волосах может и не иметь причинно-следственной связи с гомосексуальностью, а вот просьба пососать член папочки Джека — наверняка.

А после этого он добавил:

— Во-вторых, к заколкам с блестками это не относится?

И папочка Брок разозлился и сказал, что они «функциональные!»

Это довольно глупо, потому что купленные папочкой Джеком ленты не менее функциональны, к тому же я совсем не понимаю, почему папочка Брок счел, что ленты более гомосексуальные, чем заколки. Особенно когда те, как заметил папочка Джек, «в форме бабочек и усыпаны блестками».

Я считаю, что папочки ведут себя глупо, и они спорят из-за таких вещей только для того, чтобы я принял сторону кого-то одного и сказал, что мне больше нравится его выбор. Или они просто рисуются друг перед другом. Агент Мёрфи говорит, что люди так себя ведут, когда нравятся друг другу. В этом даже есть смысл, потому что потом папочка Брок сказал:

— Их будет проще найти, если они упадут! Ненавижу, когда притащишь домой телку, а потом недели спустя продолжаешь находить невидимки, как будто дикобраза трахал.

Папочка Джек пытался не рассмеяться и продолжил вплетать ленту в мои волосы, сказав:  
— Думай как хочешь, лапочка.

Командир определенно просто рисовался, папочка Джек даже не стал комментировать «приведенную домой телку», потому что все знают, что папочка Брок очень, очень давно так не делает, а если бы сделал, папочка Джек с ним бы месяц не разговаривал. Это означало бы отсутствие еды, потому что командир готовить не умеет, а еда ему очень дорога.

Папочка Брок занимался глупостями и притворялся, что не любит второго папочку, и это меня раздражало, потому что он тратил драгоценное время, в которое мог бы накрасить мне ногти яркими цветами. Если бы мне разрешали разговаривать, я бы совершенно точно сказал ему, что «они не накрасят себя сами». Но мне нельзя, поэтому я был вынужден сидеть молча и надеяться, что папочка Джек не забыл принести фиолетовый лак с блестками, потому что это мой любимый цвет.

Я думаю, что папочка Джек тоже подумал, что командир ведет себя глупо, потому что, пока я просто сердито смотрел на него, папочка Джек сказал:  
— Заткнись уже и помоги превратить нашу малышку в принцессу.

Папочка Джек самый лучший. И он не забыл принести фиолетовый лак с блестками, что делает его еще лучше. Он всегда помнит о моих любимых вещах; о красивых балетных туфельках; о голубых лентах того же оттенка, что летнее небо. Меня зовут Зимний, но я и лето люблю — особенно когда солнце греет мое лицо. Джек самый лучший папочка.

Папочка Брок нормальный, но… он вечно забывает, что я не могу носить каблуки, потому что как я буду в них бегать? И он ВСЕГДА приносит помаду не того цвета, и слишком грубо расчесывает мои волосы.

Однако я не хочу, чтобы командир чувствовал себя покинутым, к тому же иногда он ведет себя как лучший папочка в мире. Например когда у меня кошмары. Папочка Джек вечно ворчит, когда я бужу его ночью, но папочка Брок ворчит всегда, и говорит, что это заставляет чудовищ бояться его. И он всегда меня обнимает, даже посреди ночи, пока я не засну; а когда он рассказывает мою любимую сказку про принцессу и дракона, он всегда говорит за дракона правильным рычащим голосом.

А еще, когда я мерзну, он приносит самое пушистое и теплое одеяло (моего любимого цвета, небесно-голубого), и он купил его специально для меня, и он всегда укутывает меня. Я не могу эффективно работать в поле, если не высыпаюсь, так что это жизненно важная часть моего обслуживания. Правда, об этом никто никогда до папочек не помнил.

*

 **Пункт 2.** Компетентность в области ухода.

Папочки тщательно соблюдают качество обеспечиваемого ими ухода, но иногда, когда папочка Джек отправляется на задание без меня или командира, мне приходится быть взрослым и обнимать папочку Брока, иначе он выпивает ближайшую бутылку крепкого алкоголя, а из-за этого очень злится папочка Джек, когда возвращается.

Я не люблю, когда папочка Джек злится. Он кричит, и у меня от этого болит голова, а папочка Брок плачет. Так что я не против иногда быть взрослым. Командир всегда настаивает, что не плачет — он все время говорит, что его глаза слезятся от аллергии, но папочка Джек ему никогда не верит. Он сказал мне, что видел медкарту папочки Брока.

Я ему тоже не верю, но киваю и притворяюсь, потому что не хочу, чтобы папочка расстраивался из-за своих слез. Однако я рад, что у него нет никаких аллергий; я очень люблю цветы, и меня бы огорчило, если бы мы не смогли их приносить, потому что папочке из-за них плохо. Я просто ненавижу мысль об аллергиях, мешающих людям жить… Не знаю, почему меня это беспокоит так сильно, что голова начинает болеть. (К тому же когда я спрашиваю о вещах, из-за которых у меня болит голова, папочки начинают сердиться, так что я больше не задаю вопросов.)

Я всегда забочусь о папочке Броке, когда он заболевает; вот как в тот раз, когда он простудился во время шестинедельной миссии в Сибири в 2003. Я провел все время, следуя за ним с ворохом платков и горячим шоколадом, который мне любезно готовил папочка Джек. Он часто хмыкал себе под нос и фотографировал нас. Я обожаю, когда меня фотографируют.

Правда, я не понимаю, почему папочка Брок хмурится на всех этих фотографиях. Его лицо трудно разглядеть за огромным шарфом, который агент Мёрфи помог мне связать для него. У нас постоянно кончалась пряжа, поэтому шарф получился из множества цветов. Мне больше всего понравилась блестящая нитка — от нее папочкины глаза выглядят очень красивыми. Наверное, папочка Джек тоже так думает, потому что он всегда заставляет папочку Брока носить шарф, когда холодно.

Папочка Джек называет и папочку Брока принцессой, но я не понимаю, почему папочка Брок не любит блестящие заколки, раз он принцесса, ведь все принцессы любят наряжаться. Вот например, несколько недель назад папочка Джек сказал, что можно, и мы дождались, когда командир заснет, и надели ему на голову красивый ободок с бантом и несколько ярких заколок. И папочка Брок не заметил!!!

Но потом нас срочно вызвали на задание, и папочка Брок подскочил и помчался собираться, весь наряженный. И ничего не замечал, пока наша цель не начала хохотать над ним; весь отряд слишком боится его, чтобы что-то сказать.

По-моему, он ужасно разозлился, потому что начал рычать, но я же не виноват ни в чем, папочка Джек сказал, что можно, так что он злился не на меня. Однако он сказал, что второй папочка неделю будет спать на диване, но папочка Джек ответил:

— Я не собираюсь ломать себе спину из-за того, что ты сучишься.

Я думаю, что это было плохое решение со стороны командира — иногда папочки не продумывают последствия своих действий. На третий день без секса папочка стал еще ворчливее, чем обычно, к тому же он был ужасно напряженным, и мне кажется, что он уже забыл к тому моменту, из-за чего отказал ему в сексе, потому что за завтраком он сказал:

— Джек, милый, пожалуйста, пососи мой член.

Но папочка Джек ответил:

— Неа, Принцесса. Это ты сказал, никакого секса на неделю. Что бы я был за человек, если бы не уважал твои желания?

Он очень широко улыбался, а командир начал заикаться от возмущения, и сказал:

— Я не имел это в виду! Кто мог такое сказать? Это не я!

Хорошо, что хоть у одного из моих папочек есть здравый смысл и он думает о таких вещах, как сбор доказательств, потому что папочка Джек достал из кармана телефон и нажал на кнопку и в записи донеслось:

— Тогда, раз ты отказываешься спать на диване…. НИКАКОГО СЕКСА КАК МИНИМУМ НА НЕДЕЛЮ!!!

Думаю, папочка Джек выиграл тот спор, потому что он расстегнул ширинку и сказал:

— И вообще, я прекрасно справляюсь сам.

Я рад, что мои папочки установили четкие границы для регулирования взаимного поведения.

*

 **Пункт 3.** Соблюдение диетических норм.

Мне приходится пить отвратительные протеиновые коктейли вместо настоящей еды, но папочки не хотят, чтобы я упустил вещи, которые они считают «культурно значимыми». Поэтому мы иногда ходим в места, где люди едят разную еду, а однажды мы приготовили огромное желе, и мы с командиром кидались им во второго папочку вместо того, чтобы съесть его. Мы все жутко перепачкались. А летом мы готовили барбекю, уголь и щепки пахли очень приятно.

Папочка Джек самый ответственный в вопросах диеты; жаль, что обычно он следит за своим питанием и командира, а не моим. Он говорит, что «всегда соблюдает крайнюю осторожность», и я его не виню. Когда мы устроили барбекю, папочка Брок сказал: «как хозяин дома, я буду отвечать за гриль».

Но папочка Джек сказал, что ни за что на свете он не подпустит Брока к (его) грилю.

Я его абсолютно не виню, когда он сказал папочке Броку:

— Во-первых, ты способен сжечь воду, и живешь на сухомятке, когда меня нет поблизости, а во-вторых, я из Новой Зеландии.

У него отличная логика, и я согласен, что командира нельзя подпускать к любому кухонному оборудованию. Однако папочка Брок запротестовал и сказал:

— Ладно, это честно. Но почему Зимнему разрешено использовать гриль?

Я хотел разозлиться, потому что я готовлю намного лучше него, хотя мне даже есть нельзя, но папочка всегда знает, что ему сказать, потому что он ответил:

— У него металлическая рука. Намного лучше щипцов, он хотя бы не выронит их в угли.

Командир начал ныть, что мы не даем ему даже «подрумянить бока» и что «на кухне нет таблички «Брока не пускать!».

Папочка Джек даже не стал ничего говорить — он очень пристально смотрел на командира, и тот стал выглядеть ужасно расстроенным. Мне даже стало жалко его, когда он сказал:

— В салате не нужно ничего готовить! Просто порезать всякое! А я хорош в нарезании всякого!

С этим я был вынужден согласиться, папочка Брок очень хорош с ножами. Не так хорош, как я, правда. Жаль только, что он так и не запомнил, что можно резать в салат, а что нет. Даже я это знаю.

Папочки затеяли спор; папочка Джек сказал:

— Я видел, как ты испортил салат… Я до сих пор не знаю, как тебе это удалось.

А командир ответил:

— Слушай, в рецепте было написано добавить в салат бекон. Откуда я должен был знать, что они имели в виду покрошенный бекон, а не целый кусок?! Все же любят мясо!

А папочка Джек разозлился и закричал:

— НЕ СЫРОЕ ЖЕ!!!!

А я просто поливал все соусом и следил, чтобы ничего не сгорело, пока они ругались, потому что кто-то должен быть ответственным и следить за их питанием.

Папочка Брок продолжил спорить и сказал:

— На упаковке было написано, что оно копченое! ТЫ ГОВОРИЛ, ЧТО КОПЧЕНОЕ ЗНАЧИТ ПРИГОТОВЛЕННОЕ!!!

Я подумал в тот момент, что папочка Джек взорвется, или начнет биться головой об стену, но он сказал командиру:

— Слушай, если я разрешу тебе заняться напитками, это тебя осчастливит?

И папочка Брок очень обрадовался и сказал:

— Да! Алкоголь! Я умею работать с алкоголем!

И он тут же убежал, и я был очень горд за него, потому что он вел себя как настоящая принцесса, и подумал, не стоит ли мне пойти проследить за ним, пока папочка Джек займется грилем.

Наверное, стоило, потому что он принес бутылки виски с вставленными в них соломинками.

Я добавил коктейльные зонтики, чтобы украсить их.

Тогда папочка Джек начал воздевать руки в небо и спрашивать облака, почему он все это терпит. Но потом он посмотрел на нас и увидел, что мы держим украшенные бутылки, и, наверное, вспомнил почему.

На всякий случай папочка Брок напомнил ему, после того, как выпил полбутылки. Слегка навеселе и стоя на коленях под столом.

Я надеюсь, папочка Брок никогда не научится готовить — ему готовят еду, пока он напивается и смотрит, и в ответ ему всего лишь нужно пососать член, который он и так планировал сосать.

По мне так отличная сделка.

*

**Резюме.**

Я очень-преочень люблю своих папочек, пожалуйста, разрешите мне жить у них навсегда, чтобы мы могли играть в принцесс и слушать в машине музыку, от которой папочка Джек смеется, а папочка Брок плачет. Мне особенно запомнилось, как мы по заданию ехали в Монреаль на машине, и я включил на повторе альбом Тэйлор Свифт, и папочка Джек сказал, что папочке Броку нельзя выпрыгивать из машины на ходу.

(А еще папочка Брок обещал, что они отвезут меня в Диснейлэнд после следующей операции, если меня не положат обратно в холодильник, а я хочу увидеть Спящую Красавицу, а не самому быть спящей красавицей. Хотя папочки и говорят мне, что я красивый.

Я с ними согласен.)

*

 **Подпись.** Зимний

*

 **Статус запроса.** Одобрен.

 **Подпись.** Александр Пирс.

*

**Примечания.**

Если реквизированное имущество не будет предъявлено по первому требованию в полностью функциональном состоянии, агенты Рамлоу и Роллинз будут нести за это личную ответственность. Доступ к имуществу будет отменен, а последующие запросы отклонены без возможности обжалования.


End file.
